


Bamboozled

by anabonnana



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Levi, Alpha Mikasa, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, DILF Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Eren Is a Little Shit, Fucking, Knotting, M/M, Nipple Play, Omega Eren, Rimming, Short Eren, Smut, Tall Levi, ass fucking, dating your daughter's best friend, dilf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 05:38:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12292464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anabonnana/pseuds/anabonnana
Summary: When you happen to find out that the best fuck of your entire life happens to be your daughter's best-friend.





	Bamboozled

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd just literally wrote this shit and served it to you hot from the oven, meaning I just finished it with not getting beta'd bc I'm too lazy to do so and I just wanna post it already. 
> 
> SMUUUUT. your comments are also highly appreciated, just tell me if you loved the smut if you did, because I enjoyed writing it. lol

_Fuck. I know this has got to be the most fucked up shit that I have ever done. But Fuck. FUCk. Fuck._

 

__If you_ _ __’re wondering what the ever living fuck is happening to me right now let’s start with last week._ _

__

**__1 week ago_ _ **

__

“Hanji. Goddamit. I said I wanted to relax and when I said that I meant I want a fucking massage at a goddamn spa. Not bring me to a fucking club to get wasted so you can take a video of me  tonsil-hockey with some poor soul.” Levi scrubbed his face with his hand in exasperation, he should have fucking knew it when the beta said she’ll help him relax.

 

Hanji can apparently cackle like a hyena, the Alpha mused when his so called friend can’t stop laughing at his misery.

 

“You know what, I’m going home.” Levi finally gave up and was about to walk away when Hanji grabbed his wrist and pulled him to get inside the club.

 

“Nuh uh. You’re not going anywhere but inside, I paid shit for this entrance, this newly opened club is quite expensive and they don’t return your money if you happen to decide you don’t want to go.”

 

“it’s your money and I don’t give a fuck.” Levi quips but let himself get dragged by the beta anyway because there is no use arguing with someone as stubborn as Hanji.

 

The pulsing light and beat of the music is giving him a headache, the club is apparently classy but still, when he wanted to relax he didn’t mean giving him a throbbing headache but Hanji had apparently made plans for him already, and she was dragging him to a table for two.

 

“I’ll be back. I’ll get you a drink. Just try and __relax.__ ” Hanji ducked as Levi threw the table’s decoration at her when she said relax and cackled away to get some drinks.

 

“dammit. Might as well enjoy myself.” Levi muttered to himself.

 

Levi tried looking around, he must say there are many Alphas, betas and omegas here too, he never really had that much free time considering that he’s busy with his business, it’s not a joke managing your own business plus having a kid to raise, Mikasa is already in college she grew up to be a fine young lady but she’s still his baby girl even if she’s an alpha too, so he always makes time for her and with raising a kid he didn’t really have that much time dating too.

 

He had Mikasa when he was still young and naive at the ripe age of 16 years old, his first fuck was literally his 1st fuck up. Adolescence and hormones, it was a time when his brain was in his dick and he got his 1st beta girlfriend pregnant, she was 20 then still in college, he met her at a relative’s party, she was introduced to him by his cousin they were classmates. She had a round plump ass, her boobs wasn’t that much of an asset but her ass, that was what made him look twice in her direction.

 

All in all, it was also then he realized that he was never a ladies’ man, she was his 1st girlfriend and the last because he realized he batted for the same team, he loves asses just not that of women really. When she gave birth, she gave Mikasa to him and she packed up and left. She said she wanted to see the world still and so Levi let her go. Levi wouldn’t change it for the wold though, if it meant meeting her daughter.

 

His musings were interrupted when someone approached him.

 

“Hey.”

“Uh. Hey.” Levi parroted back, and looked up at the one talking to him. And to his surprise he was beautiful, he had short and bouncy chocolate hair that looked like a bird’s nest but was quite cute, his smile was so beautiful a little dimple was peeking out, he had green eyes that complemented his beautiful face, he was tan and goddamit how did he know even in the dim light of the club, he looked ethereal.

 

“umm… this is awkward but you’ve kinda been staring at my ass for a while now.” he chuckled.

 

“I? a what?” Levi nearly choked on his saliva, while he was apparently musing his eyes gravitated to that glorious ass on it’s own accord.

 

“I’m so sorry, how can I not when it’s a glorious ass.” Levi playfully wink, to dispel the awkwardness, hopefully his joke wasn’t too bad.

 

“Well, you’re not too bad yourself too. I’m Eren.” the angel, Eren, offered his hand for a handshake and Levi grabbed it but instead of shaking it, he kissed the back of Eren’s hand, it smelled like cinnamon and roses. He realized he was an omega, of course someone as beautiful as Eren is probably an omega.

 

“Levi.” and he smirked when he saw the brunette blushed.

 

Hanji suspiciously never showed up after she said she’ll get him a drink, but whatever he preferred Eren’s company anyway.

 

It looked like it had been hours when they talked and danced and immersed themselves in their own world, Eren was supposed to meet his friends but ditched him at the last minute he was already here so he wanted to enjoy his night anyway and then a hot alpha was apparently looking at his ass so why not?

 

Dancing in the middle of the dance floor with other bodies pushing them closer together, the scent of the omega is driving the alpha insane, he can’t take his eye’s off of Eren as the omega fluttered his eyes close to feel the beat of the music as he sways his body in sync with Levi. They’re so close that the alpha could count the omega’s lashes and realize how long and thick they are.

 

They’re literally breathing the same air, as they danced, Levi’s hands wandered off to the omegas plump ass and Eren’s breath hitched and opened his eyes as he looked to the alpha. Eren smirked and turned around, he placed his ass snug in the alphas throbbing length, and proceeded to grind him. Levi mouthed off of the omega’s nape and wandered his hands in the omega’s chest and brushed his nipples, it ripped a moan out of the omega. Levi was breathing heavily, he might just take him right here, right now. No one had him this fucking strung.

 

“Do you, wanna get out of here?” Eren whispered breathless.

Levi could barely get out words, but the omega understood and so he grabbed him to get out of the club and as soon as they were alone in the parking lot, he jumped up on Levi and the alpha caught him with ease, the omega wrapped his legs on the alpha’s waist and Levi held him steady by the ass and squeezed that booty as they tongue fuck each other with how intense they’re kissing.

 

They finally arrived at Levi’s car, how they arrived Levi doesn’t know but they did. The heady scent of the arousal inside the car is so thick he just wanna fuck the omega but he has class so he will fuck the omega on a bed, good thing Mikasa wasn’t home, she wouldn’t be home until after tomorrow so when they arrived at his house he didn’t waste any time to undress the omega while going to the bedroom, their clothes litter the way to the bedroom and when the omega is fullly naked, he gave pause and good lord, he is beautiful.

 

Eren walked like he owns the world, walked with the grace no one can compare, he is beautiful and Levi thanks the gods he is given this opportunity to have a little taste of heaven. Levi almost combusted then and there, almost shot his load when the omega laid on the bed and spread his legs, the slick is leaking out and the pink rose bud is so damn ready to be filled.

 

Levi walked slowly, never leaving his eyes off of the flushed omega on the bed, his nipples are quivering and erect. The alpha positioned himself between the omega’s legs and held them apart to see the pink hole open and quiver some more.

 

“Levi- ah!” Eren moaned as Levi dipped his tongue in the omega’s hole and tongue fucked the omega, his tongue is so goddamn deep he is slurping the slick like there is no tomorrow, the omega can’t stop babbling incoherent words, the sound of Levi’s tongue fucking Eren’s hole is filling the room.

 

“Levi, Levi, Le- vi..” Eren chant’s the alpha’s name like a prayer. “Oh god. Levi, fuck me. AH. Fuck me.”

 

“That’s the plan babe.” Levi’s voice was low and guttural, he can’t help it already. He’s about ready to burst, he positioned his length and teased the tip of his dick to the omega’s entrance. He could easily get in with little resistance, the omega’s hole swallowed him up greedily.

 

“Ahhhhh!” Eren moaned as Levi bottomed out, “move” the omega demanded. And move he shall.

In and out. In and out. He could see where they were connecting as he pound the omega’s ass, it was hypnotizing, in and out. In and out. He took one of the neglected nipples to his mouth and sucked on it like he was a babe thirsty for milk.

 

Eren’s moans and screams were intensified with all the stimulation and abuse of his hole and nipples, he grabbed the alpha’s hair to hold him closer to his nipple, “Levi, ah,suck it harder. Ah, ah. Fuck me harder.” Eren whispered

 

Levi’s pace was brutal, he has never fucked anyone this intense before, Eren is releasing the animal in him with his wanton cries and pleas.

 

He proceeded to fold Eren in half to open his legs wider, he was so deep it felt so good.

 

“Eren. Ughh.” Levi sucked the other nipple raw, Eren is going crazy with how good it is and Levi is about to cum, he knows because the knot is forming and his dick is getting bigger the omega’s hole is stretched. Levi pulled out and the omega whined, “shh.. love, I’ll be back inside.”he changed the omega’s position, plump ass up so he can plow it like the animal that he is.

 

“Ahhhhh!” Eren screamed as Levi got impossibly deeper, he held his ass cheeks to open his hole wider.

 

“fuck me. Harder. Levi! Ah. I’m. ah- almost.. ahh. Ah. Ah!” the omega is already drooling, his eyes has gone to the back of his head. He’s almost there, and when the thick knot formed and locked inside his hole as Levi blew his load and stretched the omega’s abused hole when he still doesn’t stop thrusting even if the knot is locked in place a silent scream ripped him as he blew his load.

 

The alpha bit the omega’s shoulder just centimeters away from the gland, he bit it so hard it bled. With how intense it was, the omega fell asleep still filled with the alpha.

 

**__1 week after_ _ **

__

The alpha can’t still grasp the reality, it felt like it was surreal, when he woke up the omega was already gone and he took his heart with him. He doesn’t understand he’s still quite confused if it really happened or did he just dreamed it, but it really did happen because the smell of cinnamon and roses still permeated the room even after 1 week.

 

He is so fucked, because he had no means to contact the beautiful omega. All he had was a goddamn name not even a family name, how the hell will he start looking. He’s been agitated for the past week because it’s so goddamn frustrating that he doesn’t know where to start finding the omega.

 

“Dad- hey, Dad!”

 

“Ya? Mika? Sorry I was lost in my thoughts.” Levi looked at his daughter.

 

“Yeah, obviously, I’ve been calling your name for the past 5 minutes. Anyway, my best friend in college is coming today, I already told you about it yesterday. And don’t you dare give him that __dad talk__ you always do with the others I bring here.” Mikasa leveled him a stern glare.

 

“You know I always do that to protect you-” Levi tried to reason out.

“No. You’ll scare him. He’s a delicate little flower.don’t you dare scare him. If he cries I’m gonna so disown you dad.”

“So you’re going to disown me now?” Levi chuckled at his daughter’s threats when the doorbell rang.

“He’s here!” Mikasa excitedly ran for the door, Levi shook his head in amusement and continued to do what he was working on before his daughter interrupted him.

 

“fuck. I must be a love sick fool. I can even smell his scent in here.” Levi sighed and when he inhaled the scent hit him again, stronger this time.

 

“Dad!” Mikasa ran back and he whipped his head to her daughter, a familiar chocolate brown hair was the 1st thing he spotted that followed his daughter.

 

“This is Eren!” Mikasa excitedly introduced her friend and Levi almost died right there and then when he locked eyes with familiar mischievous green eyes.

 

“Hello. Nice meeting you Mr. Ackerman.” Eren said innocently and blinked his doe eyes looking up at Levi, he almost forgot that his daughter was with them and he almost took those plump lips to his own.

 

He cleared his throat because he thinks he might croak, “Nice meeting you, Eren.” it felt like they were staring at each other for what felt like hours, he couldn’t take his eyes off of him, almost afraid he might disappear.

 

Until he kind of realized that: one, he is his daughter’s best friend and two, he is his daughter’s best friend.

 

__Fuck. I know this has got to be the most fucked up shit that I have ever done. But Fuck. FUCk. Fuck._ _

 

*ring*

 

“oh, that’s my phone just let me take this call.” Mikasa turned around and answered the call, meanwhile the two still haven’t taken their eyes off of each other.

 

“Eren.” Mikasa said morosely.

 

“Yeah?”he shifted his eyes to look at her.

 

“My boss just called, Marco is sick and I’m the only one free right now. I’m so sorry I know we made plans but I’ve got to go.”

 

“Oh. That’s too bad then, there’s always a next time I can just come back.”

 

“Or, you can just hang around here we’ve got a lot of movies and a movie room plus snacks and you can wait for Mikasa if you don’t mind staying though.” Levi can’t understand what the hell he’s babbling but his mouth just spew off shit to make sure Eren doesn’t leave.

 

“Is that alright with you Eren?” Mikasa asked hopeful, they can just continue later when she gets home.

 

“oh, yeah I don’t mind. I have nothing planned for today anyway I’m just gonna kill time.” Eren shrugged, trying to hide his excitement.

 

“Okay, then. I really need to go but I’ll be back later at 5pm. I’ll bring pizza.” Mikasa left.

 

The two of them stood in the middle of the house and looked at each other,

“ I just had a mental breakdown for a while when I saw you and found out you’re my daughter’s friend. But looking at you again, I realized that I don’t give a fuck who you are, so long as you’re with me. You’re the most beautiful person I have laid my eyes upon and shit I’m not that eloquent but goddamit … I don’t know how to fucking tell you-” Levi was babbling because he’s flustered, the great ‘ol alpha is babbling in front of the omega.

 

Eren chuckled.

 

“I knew who you were. I’ve had a thing for you 1 year ago when I first saw you. I knew you were Mikasa’s dad, I still went for you because I thought that was my chance. Mikasa knows I have a thing for you, but she didn’t know what happened last week. But me having a thing for you is fine with her.”

 

“Then why the fuck am I holding back?” Levi asked and Eren bursted laughing.

 

“I don’t know.” and he jumped at the alpha and the alpha caught him, he wrapped his legs around the alpha’s waist.

 

“Don’t hold back.” Eren whispered against the alpha’s lips before they devoured each other’s mouth hungrily.

 

 


End file.
